What's Your Name?
by witapepsi
Summary: This is an alternate ending to the epilogue of Yakuza 0, where Majima opens his mouth.


Makoto and her doctor, Jyoi, have developed a close friendship between each other. She has problems staying mobile after being shot in the stomach by Lao Gui, but she's good enough to take walks around town. Makoto will ask her doctor to tag along with her, mostly due to gangs strolling during the day, but they also have a chance to enjoy shopping for clothes together, getting lunch, or buying a few books.

Jyoi, a slightly taller woman, who always has her long hair done up, is one of the first to give Makoto fashion advice after regaining her vision. Makoto was grateful to be given clothes Jyoi hasn't worn in months, it made her feel a little more mature. "I'm still a child at heart." Makoto reassures herself from time to time after staring in the mirror, trying on a new hand-me-down item.

One spring day, Makoto calls Jyoi to come with her to pick out flowers to bring to Tetsu's burial site at the Empty Lot in Kamurocho.  
"I know I've gone to see him so many times in the past few months, but I want to visit him again..." Makoto speaks unsurely over the phone.  
"Makoto, don't feel bad about it! I understand how you feel. Maybe one day I'll have you come with me to visit my father's grave." Jyoi voice is very smooth and comforting.  
Makoto cracks a smile, "Thank you, I'd be grateful to…"  
"Sounds great. I'll be over in a few minutes, would you like to have Koda-sensei assist us as well when we get to Tokyo?"  
"Oh, that would be nice! Sensei's said he's really good at finding good prices for flowers around there."  
"OK. I'll call him to see if he's available."

Koda is Makoto's other doctor. Jyoi was trained by Koda a few years back when she started her career in Kamurocho, but still calls him sensei. It seems to have passed onto Makoto as well.

Makoto hears a knock at her front door as she snags a water bottle off the kitchen counter. She shuffles towards the door, grabbing her keys and putting on her black heels in the process.  
As Makoto opens the door, Jyoi bows, "Hey, Makoto!"  
"It's so nice to see you today, Jyoi."  
"Koda-sensei says he can't meet up, but he mentioned there's a shop down the street from his office with beautiful flowers on display at nice prices."  
"Well then, let's go check them out when we get there."  
Makoto locks the door behind her and the two waltz off down the street together for a taxi to Kamurocho.

When the taxi arrives to town, they pay their fare and start walking towards the flower shop near Koda's office. After a few blocks, Jyoi turns her head towards Makoto and asks, "After we visit Tetsu, would you wanna go anywhere else? I don't have anything to do today, so we can take our time."  
Makoto's eyes brighten, "Oh, I was just about to ask the same thing! I need some help carrying groceries."  
"It's no problem. I have a recipe I wanna share with you, too!"  
"Jyoi, you're so nice… you make really amazing food. I'm surprised you're not a professional chef."  
Jyoi giggles, "Sometimes I feel that way, too, but being a doctor pays more. I also love taking care of my patients. I think it's a bit more intimate than having customers."

As Jyoi and Makoto walk towards an intersection, they're greeted by two men in suits.  
"Hey! I overheard you pretty ladies talking about making money…" a man with a purple suit slowly walks towards Jyoi, "I know a type of job that pays well, right?" He grins and nods over at his companion in a pink suit and bleached hair, "Oh yeah, you just gotta come with us and we'll show you how to make big bucks… It's what every woman wants, eh?" Jyoi crosses her arms. "No," Makoto says sternly and clenches her fists, "Please stop harassing us." The man in the purple suit teases her, "Aww, pussycat got got her claws out?" His blonde friend tries to act more casual in an attempt to not cause a scene, "Ladies, let's talk about this over some tea!" He grabs Jyoi's arm and tries to drag her away, "I know a perfect place. C'mon!" As Jyoi lets out a small scream while being tugged, Makoto swiftly walks up to the blonde boy and gives him a smack across the face.

"Hey! That's crossing the line." The purple suit man gets in Makoto's face. His friend rubs his cheek, "It's called assault, lady…" Makoto stares at the two men in annoyance, shifting her eyes to focus on one at a time. "You're gonna have to make up for this," the man finishes rubbing his cheek "Alright," Makoto obliges, "as long as you let her go."

The man in the purple suit is surprised of Makoto's answer, "So, you're really gonna abide? Fine." He moves his head to have Jyoi in sight, "Run along, girly." Jyoi hesitates before leaving to whisper in Makoto's ear, "I'll go get help. Stay put." Makoto doesn't gesture or say anything, but Jyoi can tell she understood as she backs away and flees.

As the men slowly inch closer to Makoto, they start thinking of ideas, "You've got guts, kitten..." Makoto, still silent, but her eyes are sharp. "How about we head to a hotel and let our fingers do the talking?" She slaps the man in purple across the face this time. He's stunned for a few seconds and growls, "You little bitch! I give you a nice compliment and this is how you're gonna repay me!?"

From the corner of Makoto's eyesight, she sees a taller man slowly straddling towards them down the street.

It's Majima.

This is the first time Makoto has seen him in person, not knowing who he is. Majima looks different compared to a few months ago. His long hair is now chopped up to above his ears, similar to how it was before losing his eye. He's wearing an open python skin blazer and leather pants. Majima seems a little surprised realizing she can see clearly again. Makoto is locked into staring at Majima's keen face as he continues to walk up to the three of them. Her body is stiffening. The blonde man turns around and bows to Majima, "Here you go, sir." Majima and Makoto's eyes do not break contact as he walks a little closer to her. Majima's face becomes slightly somber as vivid memories of their times together intrude his thoughts.

Who is he?... Who IS he?!...  
Her eyes begin to tear up as she starts to appear frightened.  
My throat hurts? What's happening?  
It seems as though her subconscious has been aware this was the same man who protected her from being killed, so it's making her thoughts and emotions confused.  
"W-what do you want?" her voice cracks.  
He's so sad! Why?!  
Makoto looks away as she can't bare to see the look in his eye anymore. Majima continues to stare at her and subtly squints wondering why she looked away.

"So, how'd we do?" The man in the pink suit interrupts their moment, "She looks great, right? We could film her and make good money. Actually, you should join in!" Majima looks at him in silence. The man looks over to Makoto, "Sorry girly, no more fun and games. You know who this is... right?" He gestures towards Majima. Majima quickly looks over at Makoto, who's still cowering in confusion. "He's the legendary Maji-"

With lighting fast speed, Majima gives him a swift punch in the face before he could finish saying his name. Makoto and the man in the purple suit both stare at the man down in surprise. Majima turns to the purple suited man and smashes his face as well. As both men stay on the ground, Majima situates himself and looks at Makoto again. She's still in awe, for how clean the punches were, but still cowering. The way she's standing reminds him of how she would stand while holding her guide cane. He makes a barely noticeable grin as he envisions her from the past.

"Maji…?" she repeats the blonde man with a whisper. Her eyes start to water up in confusion again. Majima steadily takes another step forward. Their eyes are locked once more as both of their thoughts race through their mind.  
"... Makoto..." he breathes out her name hastily. His expression becomes melancholy.  
Her coffee tinted eyes widen as a whimper escapes from her, "A-are you…?" She remembers him mentioning he was blind in one eye.

Down the street, Jyoi is back from getting help, Koda is sprinting right behind her. She quickly halts after recognizing Majima, due to his eyepatch, and extends her arm to hold back Koda from going any further. "Sensei! Hold on!" she hisses to Koda.  
He looks at Jyoi in alertness, "Are you out of your mind? She's going to get hurt!"  
"Shh! Makoto knows him!" she hushes.  
Koda notices the two men knocked out on the ground next to them. He's hesitating to go on due to the tension he senses radiating from Makoto and Majima. Jyoi extends her arm more outward and tries to push him a bit further from acting out.

"Makoto!" Majima's voice snaps again with serious frustration, he feels as though his vocal chords escaped his body due to the shock of seeing her. Makoto's arm begins to gently reach out to Majima as her lower lip quivers. Majima tries to say her name over again, "Makoto!" in a short breath as he becomes more stressed attempting to make noise rather than only let out air. His mind is in complete fog filled with his extreme discomfort from becoming mute. She takes a few slow steps forward and rhythmically shushes him. Reaching for his cheek, a tear rolls down her face as the reality of seeing him for the first time kicks in.

Makoto caresses his cheek as her eyes scrunch up due to the buildup of water, "There, there…" As Majima reaches to cradle her hand, his eye becomes glossy. Majima's mind has immediately cleared and the only things he can focus on is her standing right there and how he missed the feel of her warm hand touching him.

"Y-you can see…" Majima whispers, his voice is shaking to come through. Makoto struggles to hold their eye contact as she begins to sob out loud, "I thought I would never see you again! I thought something terrible happened to you!" She breaks contact to melt into his arms. Majima embraces her tightly as his lip quivers, "No no no no! I never want to leave, Makoto…" He starts to sniffle, "I don't know what I'd do if I'd never see ya again!"

In the distance, Jyoi is seen wiping away oncoming tears. Her face is slightly flushed. Koda looks over to Jyoi in confusion, "She's… she's never mentioned a man before..." Jyoi murmurs, "He was there when she got shot... I remember him chasing the nurses in the hospital as they rolled her away to urgent care. She always loathed how she never knew his name, only his silhouette."

Makoto's weight from leaping forward forces them kneel to the floor. Majima pushes one of the unconscious men away with his steel toed shoe to clear the area. He continues to comb through her hair to calm her down, "Makoto… Makoto… Everything's gonna be okay, yeah?…" Majima rests his lips at the crown of her head and tightly closes his eyes to focus on the feel of her. They continue holding each other and cry for a few minutes as they both think of never wanting this moment to end.

Makoto breaks their embrace to rub off her excess tears with her wrists and look at Majima's face. She turns a beat red, "Y-You we're right..."  
"What's up?" he's startled.  
She lets out a precious smile, "Your face is so, so handsome…"  
Majima grips Makoto's shoulders and stares at her in tranquility. She flutters her doe eyes and softly questions, "What's your name?" His eye widens and heart skips a beat. He affirms, "Majima," almost too quickly for her to catch it. He looks down and to the side in disappointment for messing up, but looks at her again to say it in a more determined voice, "M-Majima. Majima Goro." The sound of Majima saying the rest of his name fills Makoto with so much raw emotion, she's reduced to simply saying, "Goro…"

When she finishes speaking, Majima declares her name while he simultaneously leans forward and has the warmth of his lips meet hers. Majima puts his hand behind her head to make their first kiss deeper and last longer. Makoto closes her eyes as her imagination floats away. She envisions them, still locked in this kiss, in a flower field as a slight breeze rolls in. Makoto's brought back to reality as their lips part ways and the grip of their hands loosen.

They get on their feet and situate themselves. Shortly, Makoto starts to tear up from thinking about what had just happened. This time she's frustrated she can't stop her tears from flowing, "Goro… I-I…I'm so happy, but I know I look so sad." Majima runs his fingers through her hair to put behind her ears with a tender smile, "Ya look fine."

He uses his thumbs to wipe away the wetness on Makoto's face to give her a small peck on the cheek. Makoto is uncommunative, as she can only continue scanning Majima's facial expressions with her twinkling eyes.

Jyoi and Koda had been witnessing Makoto and Majima reunite by hiding behind a tall store sign in the distance just in case Makoto somehow catches them. Jyoi looks over to Koda, "Sensei, I think we can go out there now... Right?" Koda nods, "Yeah." They both come out from behind the sign. Attempting to act like they were never there in the first place, Jyoi tugs Koda's arm and starts jogging towards the two.

"Makoto! Is everything okay?" Jyoi calls while running up to her. Makoto and Majima become startled and look over to her doctors. "Jyoi! Sensei!" Makoto exhales in pleasant tonality while her and Majima break their hug. Koda focuses to Majima with closer examination as Makoto turns toward Jyoi, noticing he has a large tattoo underneath his blazer and the rest of his attire. "It looks like you've already gotten help," Koda states as he looks at the two motionless men on the pavement next to the group. Jyoi walks up to Majima and bows, "Thank you so much for helping Makoto!" He scoffs, "Thanks, but It was nothin'." She's thrown off about his unusual standoffishness.

Makoto relieves herself to Jyoi, "I'm so glad to finally see him, Jyoi."  
"I'm really glad for you, too." She pretends to be oblivious, "Is this who the man you've told me about?"  
"Yes." Makoto acknowledges proudly, "It's Goro..."  
Makoto turns her head to him in admiration as she hears him walk up beside her.

"You two takin' care of her?" Majima glares at Koda, who's still wearing his lab coat. Koda nods, "Yes, sir! She's still healing from a bullet to the stomach and her eyesight isn't completely back yet." Majima reacts with a low groan, remembering the night he saw her fall to the floor. Koda reaffirms, "I'm one of the top physical therapists in Kamurocho, s-sir. Jyoi watches her back in Sotenbori. We'll be sure to have her 100% in a few weeks!" Majima gives him a sudden cold-blooded stare with a stiffened posture. Koda, caught off guard, tightens his fists in defense. "Hey.. Goro," Makoto notices the tension between the two and positions herself closer to the front of Majima. He quickly changes his stare into a wide grin, "You're doin' good, doc. Both of you." Jyoi, unsuspecting praise, responds in a chuckle. Majima loosens his stance and rests his arm over Makoto's shoulder, "I'll keep ya two in mind in case somethin' ever happens to me." Makoto giggles, envisioning Koda hesitant to lay a hand on him.

Jyoi remembers why they were out in town in the first place, "Makoto! Are we still gonna go visit Tetsu? We have to get you groceries, too."  
"Oh! I almost forgot!" Makoto faces to Majima, "Goro, do you have anything to do?"  
He remembers he was gonna go find Kiryu, "Shit!" He taps his forehead with the palm of his hand, "Actually, I gotta go meet a guy… yakuza business..." Majima senses Makoto is getting sad, "I-I ain't gonna be gone for long. I'll be back in Osaka after midnight!"  
Makoto's head lays low, "Okay… I know I can't stop you, but please be careful."  
"Who says I wouldn't be?!" Majima's voice is loud and energetic, "I ain't even plannin' to fight tonight. Fucked up my wrist the other day at the batting cages."  
She gives a slight smile in relief, "Alright then. If you need me to look at your wrist, I live right next to the Hogushi Kaikan!"  
"I'd love that, Makoto." He crosses his arms, "Good to know ya still doin' massages. I got a ton of knots in my back."

Koda stammers, "W-Well, I should be going back to my office. It was nice to see you ladies in town. Also, it was very nice to meet you, Mr…"  
Majima looks over to Koda, "Hmm? Oh... Majima."  
"Mr. Majima! Nice to meet you. I hope to see you and Miss Makimura soon."  
"Back atcha," Majima leans in to read Koda's doctors badge, "doctor... Tateyama…"  
"You're welcome. Jyoi... Makoto… see you two later. I have a patient coming in for an appointment soon!" Koda exchanges bows with them and he sprints off down the alleyway.  
"Koda-sensei is so dedicated to his work." Jyoi watches him running away. She turns around to face Majima, "Oh, we wouldn't want to make you late to your meeting, hm?"  
He looks up to the sky in despair, "Yeah, now I'm just dreadin' the ride home. Well... that's business for ya."

Majima rests his arm over Makoto's shoulders and sweeps her a couple feet to the side for a little privacy. "Makoto, ya gonna be okay with me still being with the yakuza? I promise no one will lay a finger on you... Ever."  
Makoto, admired by his commitment, "Goro…"  
"I wanna spend every single second of my life with you, Makoto, but there's stuff I gotta take care of." Majima turns his body to face her and reaches to hold her hands, "Please understand."  
Her face is determined and she nods in agreement, "OK. I understand. I put my complete trust in you. Just like before."  
Majima hugs her tightly and sneaks in a soft, "I love you… Makoto…" in his most serious tone before pulling her away as she responds with a sharp breath.  
Makoto's eyes are starting to develop small tears while smiling, "I love you, too, Goro."  
He smirks and pats her on the top of the head, "Oi, don't get yourself dehydrated." He begins striding down the street, "Ya still got a whole day ahead of you! I'll see you tonight, Makoto."  
Makoto pats her face dry and yells to Majima strolling farther away, "G-Goodbye, Goro… Thank you."

Makoto looks over to Jyoi, "Okay, let's go get Tetsu's flowers. I have so much to tell him…"  
Jyoi gives her a warm smile, "I bet! It's so nice to see you in such a happy mood, Makoto. It really passes onto everyone around you."  
"Thank you. Finally meeting Goro really lifted so much stress off me."

After buying the flowers, Jyoi and Makoto walk towards the Empty Lot. Makoto has a large bouquet in her hands, filled with a variety of white, yellow, and purple flowers. When they arrive to the gravesite, Jyoi stands outside the alley, "I'm sure you'll want to be alone this time?"  
Makoto nods, "I really appreciate you coming with me. I won't be long."  
"Take your time, Makoto. This is for you and your brother!"  
Makoto begins her path down the dim alley. Arriving at Tetsu's burial site, her heart is filled. She lays the bouquet on the ground, "Tetsu, I had the most wonderful thing happen to me today. I finally got to see the man who saved my life with my own eyes… I want to believe you helped us meet again." She giggles to herself, "I probably sound absurd, but I know you can sense my happiness and I want to let you know I'm happy to share some of it with you." Makoto finishes her visit with a quick prayer.

Unexpectedly, she hears a very faint song, also startled, due to the melody sounding extremely familiar. She realizes the music is coming from the ground right next to Tetsu's grave. She locates where the chiming is coming from and digs away to reveal an item wrapped in a white cloth. Unraveling the cloth, Makoto gasps. "It's… my watch!" She listens to the melody, remembering her moments before the time she was separated from her mother. Shifting her eyes around, confused, Makoto wonders how the watch got here. She then remembers the day she took off the watch because the music box wasn't working anymore. She mentally connects the dots.  
I was with in the storage with Goro when I took it off! He fixed it!  
Makoto's tears come back. She whimpers, "Thank you so much, Goro… Thank you, thank you, thank you…" Makoto puts her watch back on, tears are falling onto her wrist. "I really do appreciate everything you do for me…"

A couple moments later, Makoto says goodbye to Tetsu. Her eyes are still tinted a faint red from crying. She bows to the gravesite and exits the area to meet Jyoi down the alley entrance.  
Jyoi is leaned up against the wall with a cigarette in one hand, "Had enough time to talk to Tetsu?"  
"Yes. I think I'll be good for a while."  
Jyoi throws her cigarette to the ground and puts it out with her heel, "Alright! Now to get ready for the physically demanding part of our day... Groceries!"  
Makoto laughs, "I swear we won't buy too many this time, Jyoi!"  
Jyoi feels doubtful, "Hmm, if you say so…"

Makoto and Jyoi begin to leave the area to take a taxi back to Osaka. "Hey, Jyoi?" Makoto's curiosity takes over.  
"Hmm? What's wrong?"  
"Nothing much… I was just wondering if you think Tetsu can sense whenever I become happy."  
"I'm sure he can. I always ask myself the same thing about my father and I can feel he's proud for me, no matter what happens."  
Makoto's smile brings a sunshine within her, "Knowing you question the same thing makes me feel a little more secure. Ever since Tetsu passed, I always have a stronger positive reinforcement within me and now I know for sure it's coming from him."  
"That sounds very familiar. Like a gut feeling!"  
She brings her hand up to her chest and whispers, "You really do help me, brother."


End file.
